holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Joyzz Harper
Joyzz Harper (nee OdellCastleHat) is the half owner of The Corner Shop, initially taking over from Ginny Golding, then working with her until 2018. She is also the husband of David Harper & the mother of Leanne Barker. She was originally played by Sally Dynevor until August 2011, when she was replaced by Michelle Collins. Storylines 2009-12 Joyzz first appears in October 2009, when she is employed as the new owner of The Corner Shop when Ginny suffers a heart attack. The staff (Jules, Sarah, Nick & Jané) don't like her initially, due to her imperious nature, however she takes to everyone eventually. Sarah however, nearly gets sacked at the Christmas party, as she sabotages Joyzz's meal. Sarah apologizes, and they get used to each other. In early 2010, Joyzz employs Zalli Gade, Jinni Dancosz, Ueane Ardege & Rayna Ardege. Ginny returns in December 2010, and instantly starts up a rivalry with Joyzz. However, the two women, become friends and become half owners of the shop. In February 2012, Ginny retires due to her health, and Joyzz trials a few, Sheila, who is rude and stroppy, Angela who is too vague, & Janet Berry who is chosen due to her getting on with the other staff, despite being clumsy. In June 2012, Joyzz meets David Harper, and the pair move away to Italy in October 2012, leaving Janet running the shop on her own. 2013- Joyzz returns briefly in January 2013 for Ginny's funeral, where she announces she's getting married to David. Joyce and David return in October 2013, now married, and move back into the Corner Shop. Ginny is resurrected in December 2013, and the shop is split three ways, between Ginny, Joyzz & Janet. Joyzz is also surprised to find her daughter Leanne. In 2017, Joyzz is upset when Ginny invites her ex husband, Tom to live with them, & making changes at the shop, sacking David and Janet an modernising the interior. Tom is sacked in November 2017. In November 2018, Joyzz is sad when Ginny retires, and moves away. Ginny's sister Jackie is taken on as her replacement. In August 2019, Joyzz is surprised when Leanne returns, and starts acting suspiciously, which turns out to be because she didn't want to get married. Background Info In October 2009, it was announced that a character named Joyzz OdellCastleHat was joining N&F later that month. The idea stemmed from Rosemary Carpenter, NJE's grandmother, talking about a friend called Joyce, whilst NJE was looking at a book cover, consisting of a blonde woman wearing a beret with a castle in the background. The character was played by Sally Dynevor initially, however In August 2011, Michelle Collins took on the role, making the character more popular than ever before. Joyzz quit N&F in August 2012, and left in October. She made a cameo appearance at Ginny Golding (Barbara Windsor)'s funeral in January 2013. In August 2013, it was announced that, due to popular demand, Joyzz and David would return after a year, and they returned in August that year. Joyzz's trademark is a yellow beret, which she is usually seen wearing. Category:1966 Births Category:2009 Debuts Category:Harper Family Category:Recast characters